Revolving Mind
by Child of the Night13
Summary: "You're mind, is a dark and riveting place, Damon." Silas whispers, twisting the stake deeper into him. What exactly did Silas see that made him think this way? Why the particular interest in the eldest Salvatore? One-shot. During prom, 4x19


**One-shot.**

**In episode, 4x19 during the Prom dance, Silas talking to Damon. **

**Inspired by the small quote, "You're mind is a dark and riveting place, Damon."**

**Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

**"Nothing is at last scared but in integrity of your own mind."**

**~Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Invisible eyes scanning the area for Bonnie only to find her precious friends she so swears to protect. Silas notices Bonnie's blond friend Caroline leave the party frustrated, no doubt because of Elena Gilbert, the vampire running wild.

His eyes flicker back into the party, many kids in beautiful elegant wear sway back and forth in the music. Though Silas wouldn't call that sound, music. It's repulsive with no class whatsoever. A lovely girl with a blue long dress and pearl necklace approach him, passing through him without even noticing a difference in the air.

Silas sighs, he still isn't strong enough to walk in his own body comfortable, still he roams like a ghost with no one even noticing.

Silas turns, finally finding what he really wanted to see. The inseparable yet compulsive Salvatore Brothers.

Bonnie has mention them before back in that hellhole of a island. One light and one dark-yet lately it was hard to say which was which.

Stefan, the pure one. Always helping others, always mortal and more human than other vampires. A diet of animal blood and a brooding forehead. Elena's rightful match, or so Bonnie says.

However with a terrible past, the Ripper. Murdering anyone on plane sight, draining them dry and always wanting more then they can give. Driven by the bloodlust, letting it control him enough to rip apart he's victims.

Yet with this terrible darkness, he is till considered the good one of the brothers. The trustworthy, and honorable.

Silas eyes follow the young Salvatore walking away from his brother out of the party. In a flash, he follows him. Stefan walks with purpose off into the woods, he stops, sensing the area and his green eyes flicker to a small bush.

Using vampire speed he rushes and crouches down, picking up a small rabbit still drowsy from slumber. Stefan lets out his bloodlust, fangs now protruding down and sinks them into the soft flesh of the rabbit.

Silas takes the opportunity to dive into his mind.

He always enjoys that, sneaking into one's absolute private place. Seeing each and every bit memory, every detail as like he, himself lived it, even the one's the mind has block from the owner. What he feels most in Stefan is guilt.

Guilt about all he's victims the past 165 years. Tormented by the screams, the frightful cries, their tear-stain faces before he rips them apart. Though there is a piece of happiness, Elena.

His love for Elena is still strong beneath all that doubt and hate. There last love encounter plays repeatedly in his mind. Her choosing him, ultimately.

The another thing Silas likes to do is manipulate people, he's was very good at that. Seeing the person they care the most and pretend to be them.

Disguising himself as Atticus Shane wife.

Bonnie's grandmother and boyfriend, Jeremy.

Niklaus' infatuation on Caroline

All he does is find their humanity, the person the cannot live without.

And with Stefan, it was as easy as pie. Of course he loves unconditionally Elena, and he always will but there is someone else he cares for and even more than Elena herself (Even he doesn't acknowledge it) And that is his brother, Damon.

Taking from his memory, Silas begins to change himself, in more of the image of Damon.

At this point Stefan finish the rabbit, he straightens his coat when he feels something, Silas couldn't help but grin, surprise in how swift his lips can form into a smirk.

"Finally! Though you never let go of your new stuff animal" Silas says, his voice a perfect copy of the eldest Salvatore.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "What do you want, Damon?"

Silas expression turns serious, "I saw Silas, he's at the dance. He left just a few minutes after you. I've track him down, come on!"

Stefan frowns following his brother, "H-how did you know it was him."

Not slowing down his pace, Silas shrugs, " All I we're doing Finding Waldo, come on Stef! A immortal witch at a school dance not wearing a tux and has no hot date-something had to be off."

They scramble further into the woods, Silas stops abruptly making Stefan tense up. "What?" he asks cautiously glaring at the direction Damon was staring.

"Feel that?" Damon says, eyes narrowing.

Stefan steps closer, expanding his senses as far at it can go. "..No, Damon ar-"

He turns back only to meet a stake right through his stomach. Stefan gasps, staring at his brother in disbelief then he's eyes sparkled with truth, "Silas." He growls. Silas smirks, "Nice meeting you, Stefan. One thing I want to make clear, stay way from Bonnie. She is mine."

Silas digs the stake deeper, earning himself with a painful grunt and lets go. Stefan growls, hands clutch the stake. "W-where's Damon?" he murmurs.

"Ahh yes, well perhaps about now he's still in pain or many even dead. I kind of aim a little to high."

Stefan hiss.

Silas only smirks and walks back to the dance.

_One down another to go. _

Silas walks confidently back to the dance, his eyes searching for the eldest brother.

* * *

According to Bonnie, Damon, the evil one, is a impulsive and arrogant bastard.

Coming to Mystic Falls as a monster with no humanity leaking out of that evil facade, to make his brother's life a living hell. He killed everyone one she loved, starting from Matt Donovan's sister Vicky to her mother Abby, Bonnie has very much hate him.

Yet he found his humanity, Elena. Falling in love with his brother's girl. Swearing to protect her from anything or anyone.

Battling with goodness within him that threats to come out, Damon does not know _who_ exactly he is.

Silas sees Damon walk out through the entrance, he follows in hot pursuit. At the same time, diving into his mind.

In 1000 years of existing, never did Silas had an impact of hurtful memories than Damon's mind.

His mind unfold his grand secrets to Silas.

A warm childhood, he was loved my his mother, Amelia and even his father Giuseppe paid attention to the boy, that apparently wasn't his own.

Damon enjoyed learning that he was going to have a sibling, praying for it to be a boy.

Never had the young seven year old boy thought the beginning of a new life would be his own death.

Damon was present in Stefan's birth, hiding behind the closet doors. He covers his hears, trying not to listen to his mother's endless screams.

When it was silent and the only thing that can be heard is the baby's load cries, Damon jumps from his hiding spot-only to find out his mother die.

Days passed, and Damon had not even acknowledge his newly brother, Stefan.

Until one night he was crying endlessly and Damon has enough. He stormed into Stefan's room, peering into the crib and stops.

First time Damon seen his brother a source of love and protection roared within him.

Years pass and Stefan became Damon source of happiness again. Teaching his brother and caring for him. Though during that period, Giuseppe became violent, hitting Damon for everything.

Since he was not his biological father, Giuseppe used him as a source of anger, and not his real son, Stefan.

_Damon never knew this...though subconsciously he did, _Silas thought, plugging in deeper.

_**Katherine**_**.**

He senses her, Elena's look alike, is the source of trouble between the brothers. Sharing one women, with his brother was repulsive to Damon. But he loved her so much that he will do anything to have her.

And he did, turning against his brother cause of jealousy and hate, turning into a vampire, and waiting decades to free his one love.

Only to find she was never there, she was alive and she, like Elena, never truly loved Damon.

"Its always Stefan," Damon said in his memory. "Always Stefan."

Rejection, unloved Damon shuts off his humanity.

Granted he is not a Ripper, Damon has more control over his bloodlust yet still his killing are something to marvel at. Son of Sam, the victims knew him, gashing into people's necks like a savage animal, sucking them dry and leaving the corpse lying in plane sight.

Then learning his brother was at their old home, Damon came to Mystic Falls. He found his humanity, Elena. Having a few moments of happiness with her before everything came crashing down.

_Why can't I have happiness_, Damon thinks over and over again.

Silas pulls back into reality, he disguises himself as he's humanity, Stefan and approaches him, leaning against a try staring into the on-moving picture frames on the screen.

"Looking for Silas or are you umm...watching the star link about mystic youth?" Silas questions, moving slowly to Damon.

Damon frowns, "What happened to you being over it?"

_Ahhh, of course_, Silas thinks trying not to roll his eyes. He shrugs instead, "What do you mean?"

"Oh what I mean," Damon says picking up his flask again. "for a who looks ready to move on, seems very convincing for her boyfriend out there on the dance floor." He took another swing of liquor.

"I mean isn't that what we're doing? Reminding Elena of what she's lost."

Damon brows scrunch huffing out his reply, "Like her feelings for you?"

_**Jealousy**_

"Yay, yeah maybe." Silas says, knowing fully where this is heading to.

"Mmhm."

"I mean," he steps closer, "I don't mean to be a dick...Damon, but Elena and I have history." The eldest Salvatore frowns again.

"Memories, laughs, ups and downs, it's a real relationship. I mean what you have is just umm a one night stand-"

Damon glares furiously at him.

"That was probably result of the sire bond" Silas finishes of with a small smile.

Knowing that look, Damon launches himself at his brother and was surprise to meet a stake on his stomach.

Damon grunts, leaning against Silas. "You're mind," he whispers. " Is a very dark and riveting place, Damon."

He pushes Damon back, sending him to his knees. He grunts, fiddling with the "stake." "..Silas," Damon growls. "Where's my brother? You physic freak"

Same sentence, same concern minus the insult, Silas thinks staring down on the Salvatore. A powerful bond.

"He's in the woods where I convince him I was you. He's probably in pain now too." He slowly crouches down to Damon's eye level, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

"The witch is mine. Stay away from her." He smacks his back before getting up and walks away.

He has to admit though, out of all the people Silas met during his life and his imprisonment, never had a mind intrude him like the one of Damon Salvatore.

He is truly a interesting individual.


End file.
